Always By Your Side
by ProfessionalOtaku17
Summary: This story is about several different adventures of several different couples and possibly more later on, but mostly, the best couple, Lolu! Rated T just to be safe and in case of swearing later on. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1: Watching Over Her

**Note: (This is fanfic I made of LokiXLucy (LoLu) and a bit of NaLiss and GrUvia from Fairy Tail. It's my first fanfic so don't be mean but I could use a few suggestions to make it better. I wanted to brainstorm about it and revise and edit it first but my Friend Sonicmoonbeam is making me do one right now on the spot. *Sigh* R&R and let me know how I can make it better and sorry if there are a few typos I'm new at this.)**

Loki stared Lovingly at his beloved master and new girlfriend, Lucy, as she lay in her bed asleep while he watched over her. He thought about how she saved his life on that fateful night. He had giving her his zodiac key to protect her and be her "prince on a white horse" he told her. But what Lucy didn't know was that this was also for himself, so he would get to see the girl he loved as much as he wanted. Now that they were finally going out he was constantly by her side, coming with her and Team Natsu on missions without her summoning him since in a way he was still a member of the guild, Fairy Tail. Breaking him away from his thoughts, Lucy sat up out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Loki, who was sitting on a chair near her bed, smiling at her. "Morning, Hime." "What are you, Virgo?" Lucy snapped, slightly blushing. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting in the spirit world? You should still be injured from the last mission." Loki smiled more as he noticed the nervous look on her face. _She's worried about me. _He thought. "Daijobu." He replied, shrugging. "It doesn't hurt a bit. Wanna go on a job?" Lucy scowled as he avoided her question about why he was in her house. "Fine. But just a simple one."

A few minuets later they arrived at the guild, hand-in hand. Sitting down at a table Lucy waved at Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray to come over and join them. Lisanna and Juvvia, Natsu and Gray's new girlfriends, followed them to the table also holding hands. **(AN: Yes I made those four be couples because I felt like it but I have nothing against NaLu or GrayLu so be nice.) ** "Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted cheerfully. "Wanna go on a job?" Lucy nodded. "Is Loki Coming with again?" Grey asked curiously. "He Liiikes her!" Happy whispered loudly to Natsu, rolling his tounge. Natsu laughed as Lucy glared at Happy, blushing a bright red. "SHUT UP AND FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME QUIT ROLLING YOUR TOUNGE!" After they had all sat down Erza finally asked, "What job should we go on?" This made Natsu stand up in excitement. "Let's do a really tough one were I can fight a bunch of bad guys!" "Aye, sir!" Happy agreed. At this everyone groaned in annoyance.

**(AN: Yay! I finished my first chapter of my first fanfic! My friend SonicMoonBeam helped out and her fanifcs are really good so if you like this you should check out her page. She does crossovers and fanfics about Pokemon, Sonic the HedgeHog,** **and MLP. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, R&R and be sure to let me know how I can make it better. i want this story to be the best It can be, but in order to do that I'll need your support. Thanks!)**

~Chousuu~


	2. Chapter 2: The writer

**AN: Okay so I decided that since that last chapter wasn't really all that awesome I'm going to post at least one chapter every day and hopefully with all that "practice" I'll get better and better! R&R and tell me how I can make this better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairies and I do not own Tails therefor I do not own Fairy Tail! XD**

They had finally decided on a job escorting a famous writer through Magnolia Town and into another town nearby. The reward was 100,000 Jewel.

As they headed to the writers house, Lucy and Levvy, -who was also coming on the mission with her new boyfriend, Gajeel. **(AN: SURPRISE!** **XD)**-were squealing their heads off about the new job. "OMG! I can't believe we're finally going to meet Sarah Prineas!" Lucy squealed. **(AN: Yes I took the name from the "Magic Thief" author because I love those books and I couldn't think of a good name by myself.) **"I know!" Levvy agreed. "Do you think we might get a sneak peek on her new book?"

"Oh my gosh that would be awesome!" There was more squealing. Natsu was the first one to speak up: "Eto... Who's Sarah Pisces?" This made Lucy and Levvy both stop walking to turn around and give Natsu the dirtiest look anyone has ever seen, a scary black aura surrounding them both. "First of all," Lucy began, "It's Sarah _Prineas._ Not Sarah _Pisces._" "And second," Levvy added, "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO SARAH PRINEAS IS?!" They shouted at Natsu in unison. Natsu shrugged. "I'm not really a fan of-"He was then cut off by Lucy: "Not a fan of what? Say it. I DARE YOU." Natsu obviously didn't realize what she meant because he repeated, "I'm not really a fan of-" Lucy and Levvy waited for him to finish so they could punch him into the ground when Erza stopped them. "Enough. Let's just get to the writers house and finish the mission." They all agreed and continued walking. When Lucy and Levvy had finally calmed down Loki whispered to Lucy, "Exactly what kind of things does Sarah Prineas actually write?" "She's one of my favorite novel writers. She's writing an adventure series abaout a theif that becomes a wizard apprentice!" Loki just nodded and continued walking, as he was already growing bored. The group finally arrived at a small cottage where the job request said the writer was staying. Lucy and Levvy immediately headed to the cottage. "I can't wait to meet her! I'm DIEING to read her new book!" Levvy squealed. Lucy smiled and knocked on the door.

**AN: That's the end of this chapter! R&R and let me know how I did!**

**~Chousuu~**


	3. Chapter 3: The introductions

**AN: Gomen gomen gomen gomen! I know I said I'd update every day I got reaaallly busy! And then I got TOTAL writers block! Gomen Nasai! I've been working on this one every time I got the chance and DIDN'T have writers block so hopefully this chapter shouldn't have any crack and be ten time better than the last two! -Okay maybe not ten..but still better!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THIS IS NECESSARY BUT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! *Cough*My throat hurts from shouting...  
**

Lucy and Levy stood there, wide-eyed at the famous author before them. Sarah Prineas had short, black hair that was pinned up and pulled into a short bun, emerald green eyes that reminded Lucy of The zodiac spirits Libra's outfit, and was wearing a purple jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. **(AN: I don't know what she really looks like but I wouldn't want to copy it anyways I'm just using the name and no this is not one of my OCs it's just a random character I made up on the spot.-Okay so maybe that would be considered an OC but she's not really important now BACK TO THE STORY XD ) ** "Can I help you?" She smiled at the two girls who blushed and looked down at their feet. "Eto..." Levy began. They rest of the group had caught up to them and stood behind the two girls. Except for Loki and Gajeel, who stood beside Lucy and Levy. realizing that levy wasn't going to finish her sentence, Lucy said softly, "We came about your job request... We're from Fairy Tail..." She trailed off. Sarah smiled. "Of course! Please, come inside." Lucy and levy slowly stepped inside, the others following.

It looked just like a cottage might normally look. There was a wooden table and chairs in the dining room, and a small fireplace and rug in the living room. There was a large desk in the back cluttered in papers and dust and books. Lots and lots of books. There were thirty or forty large shelves chock-full of books lining the entire house from floor to ceiling. Lucy and Levy stood there a moment, taking everything in. "Please, sit down." Sarah gestured towards four small, red couches in the living room in front of the fire place. Each couple sat down on one of the couches, Erza squeezing in next to Natsu and Lisanna and Happy perched on top of the couch above Natsu's head.**(AN I don't know if it's all cats but my cats love doing this even though it freaks out our guests when they come over XD)** Sarah sat down on a matching red arm chair and smiled at the four couples who were now holding hands.-Except for Gajeel, who was trying to look extremely bored and Levy, who was blushing and waiting for someone to say something.-"So your accepting the job, then?" Sarah asked.  
suddenly, Lucy and Levy couldn't stand it any longer and both blurted out in unison: " 'masuperbigfanofyoursandI'vereadallyourbooksandIjustwanttosaythatI'mreallyreallyhappytobeworkingwithyoutoday!"  
Loke and Gajeel stared at the two in shock. "How the hell did you two..." Gajeel trailed off. Sarah blinked in surprise and then laughed. "Well then I'm very happy to have such wonderful fans. And mages! What kinds of magic do you use?" Loke blinked. **(AN: No Loke is not interested in Sarah he's into younger women and she's a bit older but even if she was younger he only cares for Lucy in my story!)** "How can you underst-" He was Immediately cut off by Lucy.  
"I'm Lucy Heartfillia a Celestial spirit mage and Loke here is my spirit! He uses light magic and Levy-Chan here is a-" This time Lucy was cut off by Levy: "I'm Levy Mcgarden and I'm a solid script mage! I can Use letter magic to make stuff-Whatever I want and Lu-Chan here is my best friend and she's even writing her own novel!" Sarah turned to Lucy,"oh? what kind of a novel?" Lucy, who was now nervous again blushed and pressed her two index fingers together, Which Loke thought was extremely cute. "Eto...It's kind of a secret...Only Levy-Chan knows about it...I promised her she would be the first to read my novel..." Now it was Natsu's turn to interrupt, "I've read a bunch of it already! It's pretty...What's the word..."  
"Urusay! Natsu!" Lucy snapped. I thought I told you not to read it!  
"Ano...Well I guess you didn't! Haha!" Lucy groaned. "Baka. She says it every time you read it." Gray stated, rolling his eyes. "Only bakas call other people bakas, baka!" Natsu snapped.  
"You just did!" Gray snapped back.  
"Did what?!"  
"Call me a baka!"  
"So? I thought you _were_ a baka?"  
"You just said only bakas call other people bakas!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did to-"  
"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted. "We didn't come here to argue."  
"Aye sir!" Gray and Natsu said in unison. Erza sighed and turned back to Sarah. "Sorry about those two. This happens a lot." Sarah just smiled. "It's fine. They both seem very energetic. By the way, i don't think I got everyone's name just yet." Erza nodded. "Right. As you already know that's Lucy, loke, Levy, Natsu and gray-" This time it was Juvia who cut in, "My name is Juvia, and I'm a water user." Everyone except gray and and Sarah stared in shock. "Juvia...Did you just say what I think you said?" Lucy asked.  
"What do you mean? Was it something I said?"  
"YES!" the entire gang answered. "What is it?" Gajeel was the first one to calm down. "you spoke in first person. You don't normally do that." Juvia blinked. "But Gray-Sama said that I'm supposed to speak like this." Juvia crossed her arms. "Gray-Sama is never wrong." Everyone turned to Gray. "All I did was tell her to speak normally. No big deal."  
Erza, deciding to change the subject, continued to introduce everyone. "Anyways, Now that you know Juvia, there's-"  
"Yo!" Erza groaned. "The name is Gajeel and I'm an iron Dragon Slayer." Erza sighed. "I suppose it doesn't matter who does the introductions. Lisanna?"  
"Hi! I'm Lisanna, and I use Animal take-Over magic! It's a pleasure to be working with you today!" Lisanna smiled.  
"Oh no," Sarah replied. "The pleasures all mine. is that everyone, then?"  
"WAIT!" Natsu and Gray shouted. "I didn't get to talk about my magic yet!" Natsu and Gray glared at each other. "I'm going first." Natsu stated coldly. "Tch. Like anyone would want to here about your lame fire magic, Flame-Brain."  
"What was that, Ice stripper?!"  
"Don't call me that, Squinty-eyes."  
"I just did, Droopy-eyes."  
"ENOUGH!"  
"AYE, SIR!"

**AN: Okay everyone, my writers block is back so I'm going to make this be the end of the chapter. XD  
Special thanks to thegreatlolushipper8, for the awesome review and advice! Much appriciated! And my forever little sister, sonicmoonbeam, for convincing me to FINALLY write something! (For those of you who don't know, I've had this account for like over a year and never wrote anything XD) Sorry if this wasn't long enough, Hopefully I'll be back with a new, even better chapter soon!  
**

**~Chousuu~**


	4. AN: Taking a break to work on new story!

Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I'm not abandoning this story, but I've been working on my new crossover story and for some reason it's a lot easier for me to wright than this one. There's so many Lolu stories now that the couple has become about as popular as Nalu (finally! I can't wait to see the look on Natsu's face when Lucy picks Loke over him! :3), and not very many S.A or Maid Sama stories so I thought I would take a break on this to work on my new story, "Two Minds, One Life". If you like "Always By Your Side", and if your an S.A or a Maid Sama fan, then you guys should really like this story. I've already posted the first chapter so if you want go check it out!

~Chousuu~


End file.
